


According to You

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean, Endgame Calthazar, Fanvids, M/M, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "According to You" by Elise Lieberth  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy92wF9Xp48


End file.
